


In Another Universe

by Anonymous



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In an alternate reality, Karl is a driven medical student, while Vlad is a young budding actor. Gawa ng isang delulu
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Alternate Realities and Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Imagination ko langpo ito bilang isang delulu.
> 
> Di po akin ang Gaya sa Pelikula, kay Gege po at sa Globe Studios.
> 
> Kung mapansin niyo po ang daming reference sa series, kasi po this work is a homage to the entire series. So ayun, enjoy neighbors!

“Uh teka- just a sec, Sue. Hi Bry! I’ll be having an iced soy vanilla latte. Grande. Easy on the ice lang. Having it to go. Yup, that’s all. Thanks!” Vlad smiled as he was handed his change and his receipt. “Sorry about that.”

“Anyway, congratulations Vladimir! I’m really excited for you. This is the start of so many good things!” Sue said through the speaker of Vlad’s phone. Vlad had just been accepted as a talent for Foundation Entertainment.

“Yeah, thanks Sue. Number One fan talaga kita.” Vlad smiled. “Though I’m not sure baka magkagulo between you, Mama and Ate for that spot.”

“We can share! Alam mo naman na love ako ni Judit at ni Tita. Remember that time before you came out they were sure na we’d end up together lol- that was also before they learned na I was into puss-“

“Shhh! Huy bibig mo! Kababae ‘mong tao!” Vlad joked.

“You and your gender stereotypes, Vladimir!” Vlad could feel Sue roll her eyes.  
  
“Alam mo naman I’m just pulling your leg.” Vlad chuckled.

“I know. Anyway, where are you off to na?”

“I dunno. Maybe I’ll check yung unit? See how the carpentry is going.”

“Speak of. Kelan move in mo dun?” asked Sue.

“A week? Maybe two? Basta di daw aabutin ng buwan. Everything is almost finished na rin eh.”

“Wow. Grabe an upgrade sa career tapos moving out to a unit of your own. Thing are looking up, buddy. Jowa nalang.”

“Lol I don’t know about that. Bahala na. Sakit lang sa ulo.” Vlad rolled his eyes. His last- his longest, and most serious relationship hadn’t turned out well and he wasn’t looking forward to more headaches anytime soon.

“Anyway Vlad I have to go. Gotta prep a care package for the misis. Lapit na exams nila eh. Catch you later!”

“Yeah, bye Sue. Ingat.” He hung up.

Vlad looked around the Starbucks he was in, near a medical school in E. Rod. One where he wasn’t a regular. Something caught his eye, though. A tall, slim figure that had his back turned to him, seated at the long table that was at every Starbucks. The guy was dressed in white clinical uniform, and sitting beside a smaller woman, also in white uniform.

_Med students ‘to. Definitely._

Vlad sat himself down at the edge of the long table, just beside the tall boy so he could see up close.

He wasn’t disappointed.

He couldn’t describe the boy’s face as anything but angelic. And the neat haircut? Just his type. His thin frame betrayed him, because up close Vlad could see the well-maintained muscle the boy sported.

More than that-

_God. Those lashes._

The longest, thickest, blackest lashes Vlad had ever seen on a man. He was even tempted to think that he was wearing extensions, or mascara, or both. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Vlad then noticed the small plaque on pinned to his uniform.

ALMASEN, Karl Frederick.

“Drink at the bar for Vlad!” Vlad quickly took his drink, leaving behind his backpack and the bound manuscript he was studying for an upcoming role, just to “reserve” the seat. Never mind that he had ordered the coffee to go.

To say that Vlad was restless was an understatement. The boy was cute. He wanted his attention. But that wasn’t happening soon because the boy had his full attention focused on whatever he was reading. This was when Vlad realized that clean-cut guy looked tired. Almost stressed.

Vlad almost spat out his drink when he realized that the boy was looking at him with a tentative, confused expression. He must have been staring. The boy named Karl slowly raised a brow as if to ask a question. Vlad didn’t know how to respond so he did what he did best.

He smiled. A friendly, slightly awkward, toothless smile.

The boy looked even more confused but attempted to return the gesture- which resulted in his lips twitching upward for a microsecond. He quickly averted his gaze, then he was studying again.

Vlad huffed internally. _Straight._

But there was only one way to be sure… Vlad picked up his phone, opened Youtube- _Grindr Notification Sound._

**Trrrrrruk!**

And just that, the tall boy’s eyes widened and his brows shot up. He threw Vlad a scandalized look, and Vlad couldn’t help but give him a friendly smirk.

It didn’t sit well with the boy, though. Probably realizing what his reaction to the sound implied, his expression soured. He made an audible huff, and he went back to his studying. That angered expression never left his face.

_Fuck. Wrong move, Vlad._

Frustrated at how he handled the entire situation, and how the conjured image of an entire future having kids with really pretty lashes and being married to a doctor crumbled before his very eyes, Vlad inwardly sighed and began packing up. He wanted to apologize, but the boy wasn’t probably interested in that, either. So Vlad picked up the bound manuscript, his coffee, and left.

* * *

“Guuuurl ano yun!” the girl with bright brown-red hair jabbed him with her elbow.

“Ewan ko dun, dzai! Naghahanap siguro ng hook-up!” Karl kept his expression sour.

“Aba bakla! Parang nung isang araw lang nagrereklamo ka na antagal na since nadiligan ang tigang na lupa! Ngayon iirap irap ka nalang? Ganda teh!” mocked Anna. Karl’s expression softened.

“Sabagay. Tagal na rin hehe” Karl made a goofy tongue-out, eyes rolled backward, two-fingers to his head face.

“Gaga. Halata naman na sobrang bet ka nun. Mata mata school of acting pa siya. Di mo pa siya napapansin pinapanood ko na siyang pinapanood ka.”

“Pshhh. Saka na dilig. Exams muna exams muna exams muna.” Said Karl closing his eyes, repeating the exams like a mantra. “Pogi si kuya, oo. Pero off ako sakanya. Narinig mo naman yung-“

“Oo putah ka alam ko yung tunog na yun.”

“Oo. Pinatunog niya para huliin ako. Eh kung nag-iwan nalang sana siya ng tissue na may number niya diba? Mas romantic pa. Gaya sa Pelikula.” He mumbled.

“Meh. Anyway kung destiny mo ang madiligan, madidiligan at madidiligan ka. Speak of dilig. Di ba talaga sasama si Joan sa study out tonight?”

“Oo, pass daw muna. Tayo muna nina Chomsky. QT (quality time) daw with jowa.” Answered Karl.

“Madidiligan yan.”said Anna

“Sana all.” Mumbled Karl. “Shhh. Aral na nga tayo. Finals na. Three weeks nalang. Mga backlogs ko pa sizt..” Karl reached for his Neuro notes beside him but found instead an identical, but different bound manuscript that seemed to feature some kind of play.

“Paolo.. Ian… Hey Neighbor…?” before Karl could read any further, a daunting realization hit him like a torrent.

“YUNG MGA NEURO TRANS KO!!!!!!!”

* * *

“Anak?” Vlad heard his mother’s voice, muffled by the door. A few short knocks followed. He had already been in bed and was just browsing through his phone waiting for sleep to come.

“Pasok, mom.” The door opened to reveal a stern and dignified looking woman in her night dress, who had surprisingly kind eyes. “What’s up, mom?” Vlad sat up. She had come home late and Vlad hadn’t seen her at dinner.

“I just wanted to congratulate you, anak.” She approached and kissed his hair, taking a whiff. “Sorry I missed dinner.”

“It’s okay mom. There’s still some chicken dun sa fridge! You can have some for breakfast tomorrow.”

“Of course. Libre yun ng bunso ko eh! Signing bonus?” she ruffled his hair which made him say _nooooo._

“Yeah. Kaya make sure to have some.”

“Tomorrow, for sure. Anyway anak I’ll be out of town for the weekend so you, Ate, and Kuya will have to go to mass on your own muna ha?”

“What’s up?” Vlad asked, eyebrows raised.

“This coming weekend I have a hearing in Cebu. So I’ll be spending time with Tita Malou over the weekend.”

“Ok mom. Just make sure to get enough sleep.”

  
  
“Thank, son. Good Night.” She kissed him on the temple and began to walk out of the room. “Son… by the way… Congratulations daw sabi ni-“

“Ma, no.” Vlad narrowed his eyes and pouted. His ex, Aldous, had been working as a paralegal at his mother’s firm.

“Okay! Okay!” his mother cackled “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Vlad laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned for what felt like an hour but sleep was elusive.

_Might as well get some work done.  
  
_

He rose and turned on his lights and walked over to his desk to pick up the manuscript he was supposed to review. Upon leaning on his headboard and opening the script, he found a collection of charts of what looked like the human brain and a lot of medical terms, all highlighted in bright yellows and oranges.

“FUCK!”

Vlad panicked. Aside from the fact that Non-Disclosure Agreements were part of every contract for every role he accepted, he remembered how pissed the Almasen boy was by the time he left, then thought about how pissed he would have been that a stranger brought home his reviewers.

Fortunately, at the very front page-

ALMASEN, Karl Frederick

+63 917 … ….

* * *

11:11PM

By this time, Karl could only see a few specks of red from the passing cars from the desk he placed right in front of the window. Karl was in a foul mood and the scowl never left his face. Now he’d have to have a whole new set of transes printed for Neurology and have them bound, too. Even then, not having his highlights and his notes were a huge hit to his study process.

_Ding._

Karl turned to his phone.

+63 917 … ….

Text Message

V: Hi! This is Vlad Austria. Is this Karl Almasen? I was sitting beside you at Starbucks this morning and I think I brought your reviewers home by mistake. Left my script on the table rin. I hope you have it? I can meet you tomorrow if you’re not busy.

K: ALAM MO IKAW!

Karl was raging, but his parents taught him better.

K: Sorry. Stressed. Oo nasakin script mo. Pero di ako pwede bukas. Naresched ko na aral ko para hindi muna yung reviewer na nasayo ang mauna. Puro morning class rin ako until Friday. Friday ng 6 pwede ka?

V: Yup. Starbucks parin?

K: Sige.

V: See you. Sorry ah? My bad.

* * *

Vlad didn’t receive a reply.

V: Sungit.

* * *

Karl just rolled his eyes. But before going to sleep, he opened his Facebook app and…

_Vlad Austria_

* * *

Vlad was guilty of his own fair share of stalking. A commercial model, apparently. One who looked dashing in a blue suit.

That night, Vlad fell into a restless sleep. One visited by two boys in suits slow-dancing in a gazebo lit by fairy lights. One of them was in a blue suit, and had very pretty eyelashes.

* * *

_Do you believe in alternate realities?_


	2. Soulmates and MiniStop Chicken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawa lang po ito ng isang delulu PangPang shipper. Sana po maenjoy niyo hehe

Friday couldn’t come fast enough for Vladimir Austria. In between rehearsing lines, a seminar, a workshop, and checking on his unit under construction, he couldn’t help but feel anxious for Friday, 6PM.

When the day came, he dressed up in a peach v-neck, dark jeans, and his favorite brown jacket.

_Casual. Neat. And not at all desperate._ he thought.

The nearest parking space he could find was two streets away from the Starbucks. He immediately saw Karl as soon as he entered the shop. Sporting a white shirt under a maroon jacket, and cargo shorts. He exuded quite a different aura in casual clothes, but he was nonetheless absorbed in studying whatever it was on his clipboard.

“Hey. Karl.” Karl looked up as Vlad sat down beside him. Vlad realized that they were in the same spots they a few days ago. Vlad also noticed that the same girl from a week ago was also beside Karl. Vlad offered his hand for a handshake, and Karl took it.

_Soft hands._

“Vlad. Heto yung script mo teka-“ Karl turned to dig through his backpack. Vlad noticed that there was a red, stuffed duffel bag beside Karl’s seat. Vlad himself began rummaging his own backpack for Karl’s notes.

“Here are your notes. Sorry nga pala. My bad.”

“Heto. Sige okay lang yun.” Karl said, handing Vlad the manuscript.

_Silence._

  
“Sige, mauna na ako.” Karl began putting his things in his bag.

“Uy teka. At least let me get you something to eat. For your trouble.”

“Hinde okay lang. Bibyahe pa ako eh. Baka gabihin.” Karl moved to get up but Vlad caught him by the wrist.

“Wait. Byahe? Where are you going?”

“Ah…” Karl was strangely focused on Vlad’s hand on his wrist. “Bulacan..”

The girl Karl who was with coughed.

“Uy talaga? As in Bulacan, Bulacan ba?”

“Oo…” Vlad had a split second to decide. And to make a backstory.

“Uy I’m on my way there, too! Calumpit. Sleeping over at my tita’s for the weekend. I can drop you off!” Vlad offered.

“Talaga ba?” Karl’s face lit up, obviously glad at the opportunity at an easier commute.

The girl coughed louder.

“Ah. Vlad. Si Anna ng apala. Friend ko.” Karl gestured at the girl with bright hair.

“Hiiii. I’m Anna. Nice to meetchu.” She extended her hand and shook.

“Hi Anna.” Vlad smiled politely “So. Sabay ka ba?”

“Kung okay lang? Sure ka ah na bibyahe ka pa-Bulacan?”

“Yeah! My bags are at my trunk. You can check mamaya.”

“Okay… Sige, Anna. Una na muna kami.” Karl got his duffel and another paper bag of what looked like reviewers.

“Shigee…” Anna tucker her hair behind her ear. “Ingat kayo ha. Medyo madilim ang langit ihh. Mukhang…” she paused. “Magiging _malakas ang ulan._ Finally. Madidiligan ang… **_tigang na lupa._** ”

“Shhhhhh sige bye.” Karl lead Vlad out and once outside, let him lead the way.

“Uh. So. San banda sa Bulacan?” Vlad asked.

“Kahit saan nalang sa Poblacion. Thank you ah.”

“Wala yun. Pambawi ko nalang na na-perjuicio pa kita. Teka. You want help with that?” Vlad gestured towards the paper bag.

“Ah hindi. Okay lang. Mabigat, nakakahiya.” That prompted Vlad to grab at the bag, which he got after some struggle. Karl’s reviewers really were heavier than they seemed.

“Ah.. Uy sorry. But before I let you in my car, I gotta ask you something.”

“Ay wow ngayon mo lang naisip na itanong yan ngayong nakaalis na tayo’t lahat lahat?” Karl said apprehensively.

“Sorry but no exceptions.” Vlad chuckled. “Sino binoto mo for President nung 2016?”

“Roxas. Uy hindi ako fan ng LP ha! I mean… alam mo yun. Kumbaga lesser evil nalang. Miriam sana ako kaso… Never Again.”

“Yeah. I voted for her kaso only half-heartedly. I wasn’t sure anymore. Sobrang questionable nung choice niya for running mate.” Karl gave him a look. “What? It wasn’t a deal breaker. It’s not like I voted for Marcos, too. You have to admit that she was a competent woman with a great track record. Yun lang talaga. That and eccentricities aside.”

Karl’s “judging you” never left his face.

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those guys.” Vlad rolled his eyes.

“Ano?”

“Cancel culture gays ng Twitter!”

“Uy at sinong nagsabi sayo na gay ako?” Karl asked, indignant.

“Oh.” Vlad looked as if he was dumped with a bucket of ice cold water. “I’m really sorry for assuming.”

“…”

“Anyway. Not a fan of cancel culture. Lalo na sa Twitter. It’s like you can’t have a differing opinion. Maiba lang ng konti opinion mo and people will be calling for you to be guillotined, no matter how well reasoned your arguments are.” Vlad definitely felt strongly on the topic.

Vlad noticed that Karl was listening intently to what he had to say.

“Don’t get me wrong. I support the struggle, but not how it’s being waged. People get 10,000 favs and retweets and think they speak for 106 million Filipinos.” Vlad huffed. “I just think there should be more room for discussion. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be very different from the guy in Malacañang.”

“Gets. I think agree ako sa sinasabi mo. Some of it.”

“Why thanks, doc.”

“Tsaka Vlad.”

“Hmm?”

“Hindi ako naoffend na inassume mo na gay ako. Hindi naman dapat siya insult.” Vlad smiled.

“I like how you think, doc.” Vlad shoot his shot. “Progressive pero open to discussion. I’d like to marry someone like you.”

“You can’t marry someone you just met.” Karl said with a ‘matter of fact’ “Princess Elsa, Frozen (2013)”

“Wow, Disnerd.”

“Di naman. More on films in general pag may time.”

“Well, Mr. Film Buff, Med Student, Princess Elsa. Here it is.” They approached a black 2013 Camry. “Lagay mo nalang gamit mo sa back seat. I hope you don’t mind getting on a gay man’s car.”

“Oo naman. Pero Vlad…” Vlad fastened his seatbelt but Karl kept his door ajar. “…hindi ako game sa carfun ha.”

Vlad couldn’t stop laughing for a few minutes.

* * *

The ride settled into a strange, but not-uncomfortable silence. Vlad drove as Karl studied on his iPad. As they approached the toll-gates.

“Uy ako na sa toll.” Karl quickly handed Vlad a 1,000 peso bill.

“Wala kang barya?”

  
  
“Wala eh.”

“Ako nalang muna. Treat mo nalang ako ng snack along the way if you want to spend something.”

“Okay.”

“Can you check kung may change ako diyan sa cubby?”

  
  
“Ha?” asked Karl, confused.

“Glove cubby.” Vlad slowed as they approached the toll plazas.

“Ah…”

“Sa drawer sa harap mo sa drawer haha” Vlad laughed.

“Ah! Sorry sorry I’m not a thesaurus.” Karl went through the ‘cubby’ and found a large pouch that had coins and a few bills. He handed Vlad a hundred and waited for the change before closing it.

Karl noticed an old photo among the bills. It was a studio photo of Vlad, in his blue graduation toga, his arms wrapped around another bespectacled and handsome graduate.

“Thanks.” Vlad began to accelerate again.

“Vlad, iikot mo ‘tong sasakyan na ‘to.”

  
  
“Wait, what?”

“Ibaba mo ako!”

“Huy calm down anong meron!? Tsaka anong ibaba NLEX ‘to hoy!” Karl flashed the picture before Vlad.

  
  
“Makita tayo dito sabihin kinakabit mo ako!” Karl said.

“Doc chill! That’s Aldous. My ex. EX.” Vlad answered.

“Ah…”

“OA OA neto. Kabit agad?”

“Sorry… Pero… bakit ex?” Karl looked at the picture. “Mukhang masaya kayo.”

Vlad rolled down his window. He gently took the photo from Carl’s fingers and threw it to the wind.

  
“He cheated. I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Karl regretted asking. The atmosphere had become tense, the silence uncomfortable, and Vlad’s face was much less peaceful than it was before. Karl couldn’t focus on his iPad and looked at the horizon instead.

“Vlad…”

“Mmm.”

“…mahilig ka ba sa maalat?” Karl look at Vlad with big doe eyes. Vlad smirked.

“Depende.”

“…ministop chicken?”

* * *

“Beer?”

“Huy dapat ba tayong nagbi-beer eh nagmamanejo ka?”

“I’ve been drinking since grade school, doc. I know my tolerance. Tsaka bilis ng metabolism ko usually wala na amats ko in less than an hour. If matamaan ako at all. I’m getting us three.”

Karl was waiting for Vlad to get the drinks. Soda and a few beers. He had already ordered two, two-piece orders of Ministop Chicken. To his surprise, Vlad came about with a corner with a basket of what was definitely more than three beers.

“Huy! Andami!” Karl looked at the purchase he was about to pay.

“I got us three! Each. Chill, doc. Three San Mig Apple, Three Lemon. Kiddie drinks kasi di ko rin alam tolerance mo.”

“Kiddie mo diyan.” Karl paid and they went about looking for seats, but the place was full.

“Di ka naman makalat kumain, ‘ano? Kain nalang tayo sa sasakyan.”

* * *

“Sabaw lang?” said Vlad through raised brows. Karl had ordered three extra gravys. To his surprise, not one of them was for him.

  
“Bat ba. Sarap kaya nung gravy nila. Maalat alat.” Vlad found himself chewing his lips at Karl’s response. He was also surprised at how fast Karl downed his first beer. The young medical student seemed to prefer apple.

“Easy lang! Di tayo nagmamadali! Di ka hinahabol.”

“Sorry. Mahilig kasi ako sa paiba-iba yung flavor. Tapos sweets. Yung beer na yung sweets ko. Teka lang, pero..” Karl seemed to realize how fast he drank the beer. “Oh no… uy sinasabi ko sayo weird akong kausap kapag nakainom. Okay lang na wag mo akong pansinin.”

“Okey…” Vlad looked at Karl as he ate. Wow, this boy loved to eat. “Baka gusto mo pa?” Vlad offered his other gravy as a joke but to his surprise Karl took it with a “Thanks.”

Anyway, he liked the boy enough to give him his extra gravy.

As they entered the city proper, the strong rain that Anna predicted would be coming had begun to fall.

“San ka? I’m not dropping you off here in this weather.”

“Sure ka ba? Thanks Vladdie.” Vlad jerked his head towards Karl. “Ay sorry sorry. Erase erase.” Karl then directed him towards a residential area near the edge of the city, almost near Malolos. Almost an hour’s drive later, Karl asked him to stop near the opening of an alley.

“Dito na ako, Vlad.”

“Oh no. Rinig mo naman.” Vlad pointed at his car’s roof. “Kahit na may payong you’ll get soaked. Patila ka muna. No rush. I have a spare key to my tita’s place and my cousins will be up all night. Movie night.” Oh boy he was getting in deep with this fake backstory.

“Sige.”

A silence fell upon them, only to be broken by- (A/N: Mew’s Confession from Love of Siam suddenly played while I was writing this part. Baka maging heavy.)

“Naniniwala ka ba sa soulmates?”

“Ha??”

“Ay sorry haha erase.” Then a song came up on shuffle in Vlad’s Playlist.

_Mew’s Confession_

_Love of Siam_

“Wow. You weren’t joking when you said you get weird when drunk. Dalawang apple lang yun ah.”

  
  
“Sorry.” Karl smiled sheepishly.

“No. I like it. Ako rin naman. It’s just that di lang ako ganun kahina.” Vlad smirked as he went for what would be Karl’s third beer which they placed at the back, where the aircon vents were pointed. “Here.” Vlad opened it with his teeth.

“Naks. Talent.” Karl clapped. “Buti nalang tinapat mo sa aircon. Gusto ko malamig, eh.”

Another comfortable silence fell over the two young men. Karl stared into the darkness as the rain fell heavily on the windshield.

“As for your question… To be honest… I do. But I don’t want to.” Karl looked at Vlad, and he looked back into his eyes.

“Doesn’t it scare you? That out of the 7.8 Billion people in the world, there’s one there for you? What if it takes you a lifetime to find them? Are you supposed to be doomed mag-isa until then? Jumping from one partner to another, falling deeply each time pero it never works out because they weren’t the ones meant for you? That’s so…”

Vlad was at a loss for words. He took a swig of his beer.

“Lonely.” Karl finished.

“Yeah. Lonely. And what if you meet them… pero it doesn’t work out?” Vlad broke the stare he and Karl were sharing and looked into the nothingness. “What if… they turn out to be abusive partners? What if they cheat on you? What if…” Vlad shifted his eyes back to Karl to see his reaction “What if you were looking for porn on Twitter only to find his alter account full of videos of him fucking around.”

Karl was at a loss for words.

“If they pass you by, is that just supposed to be it?” Vlad took another swig of his beer. “Ang lonely, Karl.” He was staring into the nothingness again.

Something stirred within Karl. This stranger, whom he had known for less than a day, was baring his soul to him.

Karl watched him. That strong jaw, those wonderfully slanted eyes, those small pink lips, and that handsome tuft of hair. Looking at Vlad, he would have been a hookup to remember. And if Karl was being completely honest with himself, he wasn’t totally averse to hooking up in someone’s car, if that someone was Vlad.

  
But Vlad, for the few hours that Karl had gotten to know him, was someone you asked to marry you and raise a family with. He wasn’t a hookup.

“Uy ano-“ before Vlad could understand what was happening, he was being pulled into an awkward embrace.

“Hindi ko alam kung naniniwala ako sa soulmates pero.” Karl pulled back and smiled “Alam ko na deserve mong mahalin ka ng tama.”

Vlad smiled.

And there was a moment. But neither of them moved.

And the moment was gone.

Vlad took a deep breath.

“Oh. Mukhang humihina na yung ulan.”

“Oo nga. Teka.” Karl reached for his backpack and found that he had forgotten his umbrella in Manila. “Shucks. Yung payong ko.”

“There’s one in the trunk. Ihiga mo nalang yung chairs so you can get access. Kasya ka diyan I’m sure.” Karl crawled through to the backseats and did as Vlad had suggested.

“Vlad?”

  
  
“Oh?”

“Diba kamo nasa trunk mo yung mga gamit mo pang sleepover?”

_Oh._

Vlad didn’t answer and just kept looking forward until Karl was back on the passenger’s seat.

“Wala kang tita sa Bulacan, ‘no?” Vlad slowly turned his head to smile a sheepish, toothless smile.

“Meron but… I’m not sleeping over at her’s tonight.”

“Grabe naman…” Karl said, looking guilty.

“Wag mo nang isipin. You’d better go before bumuhos ulit ang ulan.” Karl looked apprehensive. “Look, if you really feel guilty… Bawi ka nalang. When the day comes na I need your help with something. Maybe a prescription or something like that.”

“MmMMMmm.” Karl whined.

“Sige na. Uwi na. Ayaw mo non? Ibig sabihin magkikita pa tayo.” Vlad extended his hand “Friends?”

Karl took his hand.

* * *

Under light rains, a boy under a bright red and oversized umbrella waved at a black car. The other boy illuminated inside the car waved back and ushered him to go. The boy under the umbrella raised his finger heart to which the other responded with a grimace.

The boy walked into the alley and was gone.

Vlad sighed. It had been quite some time since he connected with a person who wasn’t a good friend. A total stranger at that.

It felt good.

Looking into the darkness of the alley Karl disappeared to, Vlad pulled out his phone, opened his Facebook-

_Karl Almasen_

_Add Friend_

It was a long drive home.

* * *

_In another universe… a boy did something braver than any of the boys in Bulacan, Bulacan dared do that night._

_“Vlad… dito ka nalang matulog.”_


	3. Coincidences and Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawa gawa lang po ito ng isang delulu PangPang shipper hehe sana maenjoy niyo

_Ting. Ting. Ting._

Karl’s tea spoon _ting-_ ed as he stirred his coffee. The house was silent on a Sunday afternoon, as was common in the provincial suburbs. Karl had the house to himself. After morning mass, his parents had insisted that he be left behind as they dealt with the groceries of the week.

_“Para makaaral ka.” his mother insisted._

Karl flipped through the pages of the well highlighted and written on reviewer. The same one, coincidentally, brought home by Vlad.

_Vlad…_

He hadn’t heard from him for almost a week. Vlad had sent him a friend request on Facebook and he had- if he was being honest with himself, again- eagerly accepted it. Vlad didn’t seem very active on Facebook, though. His posts were almost months apart and mostly just curt criticisms of how badly government mishandled… just about everything. That, or nothing more than an eyeroll emoji.

The only time Vlad had actually interacted with him was when he changed his profile picture into a more flattering one when he tried joining a school pageant (he just felt like changing his photo into a more flattering one. Really. Like _really._ ) Vlad had _heart_ -ed his photo.

_Friends pala, wala namang paramdam.._

Karl’s trance was broken by the sudden ringing of his phone. Upon picking up the We Bare Bears case he found

_Vlad Austria_

_Coincidence..._

Karl felt a small pang of panic hit him in the stomach. He didn’t know what to do with the phone for a few moments and managed to let it ring a few times before answering.

“Vlad?”

“Hey Doc!”

“Uy. Vlad. Kumusta ka? May problema ba?”

“Yeah kind of. Remember yung sabi ko na bawi ka nalang with a prescription of something? I kind of have a sore throat and if okay lang can I ask you to prescribe co-amox?” Karl involuntarily found his features souring.

“Vlad. Hindi pa ako doktor. Wala akong karapatan magprescribe ng kahit ano. Tsaka meron tayong tinatawag na antibiotic resistance. Kung mali ang antibiotics mo, o hindi kaya mali ang pag-inom mo, o kung nagaantibiotics ka kahit hindi naman kailangan, pwedeng—”

Karl’s sermon was broken by a hearty laugh from the other end of the line.

“I know about antibiotic resistance, Karl. I’m just pulling your leg. I know it pisses you doctors off when patients self-medicate with prescription drugs.”

“Anong kailangan mo?”

“Wow sunget.”

“Ibababa ko ‘to, Vlad.”

“Okay okay! Asa Bulacan ka ngayon?”

“Oo.. bakit?”

  
  
“Okay. Sabi kasi ng friend ko na wala daw pasok med students from your school tuwing weekends the month before exams.”

“Okay… so anong meron?” Karl was curious why Vlad was asking the strange questions, and why he seemed to have bothered acquiring information about their schedules as medical students.

“Well. I was wondering maybe you were going back to Manila today?”

“Ah oo. Mamaya pa. Pero bakit?”

“Well. I was wondering baka gusto mong sumabay? I’m here in Calumpit ngayon. Uwi rin ako tonight.”

“Vlad… baka nagsisinungaling ka nanaman.”

“Huy I swear!” Vlad sounded apprehensive “andito talaga ako sa Calumpit. Sendan ka kita ng selfie kung gusto mo.”

“Hmm…”

“Promise. But either way, sabay ka or not I’m still going back to Manila later tonight so… you coming or not?”

“…sige. Pero anong oras ba?”  
  


“I can be there by around 5?”

“Sige. Nakabalik na siguro sila Mama ng ganung oras. Para makapagpaalam lang.”

“Alright, see you then!”

“Ingat ka, Vlad.”

Karl indeed received a selfie of Vlad a few minutes later, with two women who Karl assumed were his aunt and grandmother.

* * *

Karl was a ball of restless energy since the call. He had swept the living room, the backyard, and he had just begun watering the plants when…

“Galing magdilig ah.” He almost splashed the man with the hose in his hand.

  
  
“Vlad!”

  
“Uy easy!” Vlad jumped back just in case.

  
  
“Paano mo nahanap itong amin?”

  
  
“Uh it’s a straight path. Tapos you’re not exactly hard to miss in your tae-yellow shirt.”

  
  
“Tae yellow- bastos neto.”

“Anyway. Why bother though. I mean-“ Vlad pointed to the sky. For the first time Karl noticed the signs of impending rain.

“Bat ba.” Karl said dismissively.

“Anyway Karl okay lang maki-CR? Kanina pa ‘to.”

“Ah sige. Lika, sunod ka sakin.”

* * *

“Wow. Industrial. You have a really nice house.”

“Ah thanks! Si kuya ko nagdesign neto!” Karl said proudly. He directed Vlad to the washroom by the kitchen and waited for him on a seat by the island. He had finished real quick and returned, much to Karl’s delight, with hands wet from obviously being washed.

“Anyway are you ready to go?”

“Hindi pa eh. Hintayin ko lang sila Mama. Pero naka-ayos na ako ng gamit!” they both walked towards the living room. “Nagmamadali ka na ba?”

“Nope, it’s no prob. That’s your kuya?” Vlad pointed at a hanging graduation photo of a man so obviously Karl’s older brother. He had a stronger jaw, but had similar soft features like Karl did.

“Oo!” Karl said, beaming in adoration at his brother’s picture.

“Architect or Interior Designer? Maybe an engineer?”

  
  
“Architect. Pero nag-aral rin siya ng interior design. Siya lagi kasabay ko umuwi dito tuwing weekends kaso busy daw. Coincidence nga na-“

The doorknob to the main door began to rattle before Karl could finish his sentence.

“Karl! Andito na-“ Adelaida, Karl’s mother, was the first through the door. She stopped so adbruptly that her husband bumped into her.

“Ah. Ah eh. Ma! Pa! Si Vlad po pala.” Karl gestured towards Vlad before quickly taking a bag of groceries from Adelaida’s hand.

“Tita. Tito. Hello po.” Vlad took Adelaida’s hand and put it to his forehead, and did the same with Mario.

  
“Ah hello anak! Kaibigan ka ni Karl? Ako pala si Adelaida. Call me Tita nalang ang haba ng pangalan ko eh.” said Adelaida happily. “Ito naman si Mario, Papa ni Karl!”

“Yes po tita! Nadaan kasi ako sa area and nasabi ni Karl na babalik siya ng Manila today so dinaanan ko na rin po siya.” Vlad answered with a friendly smile.

“Classmates kayo, hijo? Galingan niyong pareho sa exam ah!” Karl’s father, Mario, said with a wide, toothy smile.

“Ah, no po. I’m not a med student.” Vlad said, truthfully.

“Ah? Classmates kayo ni Karl nung college?” asked Mario, smile never fading.  
  


“Ah, no po.” Vlad turned to Karl for help, but found that he had a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face.

“Ahhhhh… paano kayo nagkakilala?” asked Adelaida gently, but obviously curious.

“Ah. Mahabang storya, Ma.” Karl managed to fumble out.

Karl’s parents both had blank faces for a split second, but Adelaida’s façade was the first to crack. First she showed realization. Then, she had a knowing look. Third-

_Mischief._

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okay! Hello Vlad! It’s nice to meet you.” Adelaida said again.

Mario, on the other hand, was suddenly steely, and his eyes narrowed the slightest bit.

“Nice to meet you too, Tita.” Vlad’s polite smile never wavered, but now he was nervous. It felt like vultures were circling him, observing their prey. “Karl. Wait nalang kita dun sa sasakyan-“

“Ay hindi anak! Dito na kayo mag dinner! Sige na!” Adelaida whined.

“Baka hindi na, Ma. Baka nagmamadali na rin si Vlad, nakakahiya.”

“Sige na Karl! Diba after exams na susunod na uwi mo? Tsaka minsan ka lang mag-uwi ng friend gusto naman naming makilala.”

Karl looked at Vlad for help.

“Sige po, tita! I don’t mind.” Vlad smiled at Karl’s mother but was carefully avoiding Mario’s gaze. Karl looked even more apprehensive than Vlad had ever seen him so far.

“Yey! Sige sige pahinga muna kayo magluluto lang ako.” Adelaida began carrying the bags together with Mario to the kitchen.

“Ah tita let me help you with that po.” Vlad carried a few of the bags with them.

* * *

  
“Sapatos!” Karl pointed at Vlad’s feet.

“Huh?”

“Tanggalin mo sapatos mo bago ka pumasok ng kwarto ko.” Vlad complied as Karl handed him what seemed like green hotel room slippers. Karl’s room looked mildly different from the rest of the house. It was less industrial and had a soft cozyness to it. It had a big queen bed, a desk, a shelf of popular novels and what looked like anatomy books. Karl also had a PS4 and a TV set. What struck Vlad the most from Karl’s room was that the walls were littered with posters of what he guessed were Karl’s favorite movies.

A few foreign titles, animated Ghibli movies, but most of them were of local Pinoy films.

“Wow you are actually a film buff, ‘no?” Vlad remarked. But Karl seemed out of it. “Okay ka lang?”

Karl looked even more distressed.

“Huy-“

“Sorry in advance.”

“Ha?” Vlad raised his brows.

“Iisipin ng mga yan-“ Karl gestured towards the door “na may something tayo. Yung nanay ko bugaw. Yung tatay ko naman NBI. Kaya pasensya ka na baka marami siyang tanong mamaya.”

“It’s no big deal.” Vlad sat down on the chair by the desk as Karl settled on his bed. “It’s not as if we’re doing something wrong or that we met in an indecent manner.”

“Sabagay.”

“So I’ll say: Tito, Tita we met when he turned his head when he heard a Grindr notif-“

  
  
A plush We Bare Bears Ice Bear hit Vlad in the face.

* * *

Karl wasn’t joking when he said that his father was like an NBI agent. Vlad had been asked how they met, which he simplified into accidentally bringing home Karl’s reviewers, and coincidentally being on his way to Bulacan when Karl was on his way home- which was a lie.

He had also been asked on his course and where he graduated, to which he answered that he finished Legal Management in a major university at Katipunan.

“Legal Management? Bakit hindi ka nag lawyer?” asked Mario

“I wasn’t happy with it. I mean I did well enough in first year law but decided it just wasn’t for me.”

“So anong ginagawa mo ngayon?” asked Mario, still.

“Well I just signed a contract as a talent. But before that I was already accepting a few minor roles- self-managed, and a few hosting gigs, too.”

“Ahhh parang showbiz.”  
  
“You could say that, tito.” Vlad’s expression was very relaxed and he seemed to enjoy the topic. “I guess that’s my passion. Entertaining, telling stories, and making people feel things! I enjoy the job, at it actually pays pretty well if you know how to negotiate. It’s a decent, honorable job that happens to pay well. The fact that I enjoy it is a really big bonus. Also, at least it’s not dirty like politics.” Vlad shrugged.

Something from the looks of Karl’s parents told Karl and Vlad that they both liked his answer.

“Hoy Mario mamaya na yung tanong tanong! Tignan mo naman yung pagkain ni Vlad hindi pa nagagalaw sa kakatanong mo!” Adelaida scolded. Mario raised his hands in defeat and went back to his food.

Karl watched Vlad eat. He almost envied how Vlad seemed so comfortable even under fire, how confident he was even in the face of really personal, borderline passive-aggressive questions.

This confidence, Karl had to admit, was _nakakapogi._

“Naku po..” Karl’s trance was broken by Mario’s voice. Karl now noticed that heavy rains had begun battering the roof and even the windows.

“Anlakas ng ulan. Kanina pa yan nagbabadiya. Anak patila muna kayo bago kayo umalis, ha?” Adelaida said to Karl. Before Karl could protest, Vlad nodded at him.

\--

It was almost 30 minutes before Adelaida joined the boys in the living room. They had killed the time by watching the news. It was already 8:30, but the rain hadn’t shown any signs of weakening.

The news anchor talked about how a sudden thunderstorm battered Northern Manila and the surrounding areas. Apparently, things were worse in the Metro, and roads like España and Taft were already shin-deep in water.

“Karl, anak? Ipagpabukas mo nalang kaya ang biyahe mo?” Mario looked to Karl, looking concerned.

“Pero Pa-“

“Vlad, bukas nalang kayo bumiyahe? Medyo gabi na, at delikado sa mga daan.” Adelaida suggested.

“Sige po, tita. Mukhang deliks na rin bumiyahe tonight. And we’d also have a tough time pagdating sa Manila because of the floods.” Vlad turned to Karl “Karl, daanan nalang kita maaga bukas? Kila tita muna ako uuwi-“

“Ay hindi anak! Delikado na bumiyahe. Dito ka na magpa-gabi!” Adelaida assured. “Malaki naman yung kama ni Karl.” She said ominously, and Vlad saw Karl shift uncomfortably.

“Ay hindi, okay lang po tita-“

“Vlad. Dito ka nalang matulog.” Karl was the one who spoke up. For some reason, there was a small silence in the room. Vlad looked at Karl, almost questioning. But Karl’s eyes insisted.

“…okay.” Vlad found himself smiling awkwardly.

“Foam.” Mario said out of the blue.

“Ha?” Adelaida asked.

“Kukunin ko yung foam. Para tulugan ni Vlad. Kuhanan mo na siya ng bedsheet, mahal.” Mario said. Adelaida looked at her husband with a peculiar expression- almost challenging. Mario briefly returned the stare before walking out, ending the unspoken discussion. Adelaida smiled at both boys before leaving, presumably, to get the bed sheets.

“…what was that about?” Vlad turned to Karl. Karl shrugged.

* * *

The bare foam mattress had already been set below Karl’s bed.

Vlad was composing a message to his mother, explaining why he wouldn’t be home that night when the door opened to reveal Karl in a new set of household clothes, his hair still moist from the shower.

“Pinapabigay ni mama. Sakaling gusto mo daw maligo.” Karl handed Vlad the bedsheets with a towel.

“Thanks.” Vlad tucked the sheets under his arms as he finished composing the message. “Buti nalang I always bring extra underwear.”

“Laging handa?” Karl meant as a joke.

“Siempre ikaw kikitain ko eh.” Vlad smirked. Karl looked scandalized but before he could articulate a response something dropped from the pile of sheets in front of Vlad. Karl knelt down to look...

But realized immediately how this was a bad move, finding himself face to face with Vlad’s crotch. Karl stood up calmly, not allowing neither Vlad’s crotch or the condoms that his mother had tucked in the sheets break his calm expression.

He found Vlad already smiling at him… _seductively_ and he didn’t know how to react. Vlad took the packets of condoms from his hands and looked at him in the eye. Vlad observed the _Bliss Ice_ condoms with amusement.

“When we were in my car, sabi mo you like your beer cold.. pero pati ito… gusto mo pala malamig, ah.” Vlad teased.

Karl didn’t know how to respond, all he knew was that his face was warm, and that something began to stir _down there._

“But the bigger question is… why your parents have Bliss Ice condoms stocked-“

“VLAD SHHHH!” Karl covered his now pink ears.

* * *

Karl heard the door opening, meaning that Vlad was done with the bathroom.

“Andyan na yung damit-“ Karl pointed at a neat stack of clothes he had prepared for Vlad, laid out on the bed. Karl turned to him but found himself dumbfounded.

Vlad was naked waist up. Karl gulped. Karl hadn’t thought about it, but it wasn’t like Vlad had a choice.

_Katawan lang yan, Karl._

“I hope you took a mental picture? Pwede na ba akong gumalaw?” Vlad raised his brow “Or gusto mong mag flex ako?” Vlad actually flexed a muscular arm.

“Magtigil ka nga! Annoying.” Karl turned back to the desk and allowed Vlad to get changed behind him. “Nga pala. Kanina pa tunog ng tunog phone mo. Daming textmate?”

“Oh?” Vlad got changed and Karl politely kept his attention on his reviewer. Vlad was quiet for a while, and Karl turned to check on him. He found him already sitting on the bed on the floor, leaning on his own bed, smiling.

“Ngiti ngiti mo diyan. Naglalandi?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing. Selos ka?” Vlad flashed Karl a teasing smile. Karl scoffed and turned back to his desk.

Vlad was a huge flirt. But Karl was falling for it. He’d be lying to himself if he said that he wasn’t starting to like Vlad. His eloquence, his depth, his confidence, the attention he was giving Karl, the way he got out of his own way to take Karl to and from Bulacan. This all made him feel special, and Karl was a sucker for that.

But Karl was thankful that this train of thought was interrupted by a ring coming from Vlad’s phone. Vlad let it ring, and looked oddly upset.

“Di mo ba sasagutin?”

“No.”

“Bakit naman?”

“It’s my ex.” Aside from the ringing, there was nothing but silence in the room. Until the ringing stopped.

“Bahala siya-“ but before Vlad could finish the sentence, his phone rang again. This time he was eager to answer.

“Mom! Hi! Yeah sorry about that. Naabutan ng ulan at baha. Don’t worry. I’m spending the night with a friend. Karl. His parents insisted na I stay muna kasi di daw safe to drive. Yeah, they’re cool. Wait, what? Mom!” he looked upset “I don’t want to- hello? … What do you want, Aldous?”

_ Selos. Selos. _

_ Selos. Selos. _

_ Selos. Selos, ah. _

Karl kept his eyes on his reviewer, but his attention was on Vlad.

“I got stranded dito. Ano nanamang pakulo yan, A? Thanks pero no need. Please stop this, A. We’re done. Okay na ako. Tsaka naabala mo pa sina Mama, Ate at Kuya sa ginagawa mo! Look! Just stop, okay! Aldous, I’m serious. If you try shit like this again, malalaman ni mama kung bakit tayo nag break. Now give the phone back to mom.”

Karl now turned to check on Vlad. His face was contorted into a sour expression.

  
  
“Mom. Sorry naabala ka pa niya. Anyway lights off na rin kami dito. Don’t worry, hindi ko sasalubungin mag-isa.” Vlad looked up to Karl “Sasalubungin ko with a friend. Yes, a good one.” Vlad smiled. “Bye, mom. See you tomorrow.”

“Sasalubungin?”

“What a coincidence…” Vlad mumbled under his breath so quietly, Karl almost didn’t hear. He looked at Karl. “Nagprepare ng surprise si A. Si Aldous. Buti nalang talaga umulan ng malakas at nastranded ako dito sainyo.” Vlad said, almost smugly.

“Surprise para saan? Tsaka anong sasalubungin mo? Natin?” asked Karl curiously. Vlad looked at him intently, hesitating.

“It’s the eve of my birthday.”

“Ha?”

“…birthday ko na bukas. Kaya rin maraming text. Greetings.” Vlad looked at the clock on Karl’s wall. 11 P.M. “Lapit na pala.”

Karl look dumbfounded. He looked intently at Vlad, and it seemed like he was contemplating on something.

“Diyan ka lang.”

“Huh??”  
  


“Diyan ka lang!” Karl said, rising from his seat and pointing at Vlad.

“Okay!” Vlad said apprehensively.

\--

Vlad sat in silence while waiting for Karl to return, with nothing but the raindrops, now softer, to break the silence.

Vlad had to admit. Sometimes the silence got to him. It wasn’t just the silence…

_It’s lonely._

He had been with Aldous so long- a high school sweetheart, that not being with him- _or anyone_ was actually an adjustment. He had someone to share _just about his everything_ for most of his adult life that not having someone was extra lonely.

Not that he minded the lessons that being single had to teach. Nor was he under the impression that he was _unfortunate_. He had more than enough for his physical needs- a paying job, a supportive family. No, that sad label belonged to those who had to struggle to make ends meet. To those who were victimized by state abuse and downright neglect. Those deprived of land rightfully theirs. There were too many to think about.

_Still, it’s lonely._

And his loneliness was valid. And it hit him hard sometimes, especially on occasions like birthdays, or big contract signings. Not having someone to share your thoughts with, your victories with. Karl was here- and he thought that he’d at least have company. But suddenly, he wasn’t. Now he was alone.

Vlad took a deep breath and broke the silence by playing a song on Spotify. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Karl’s bed.

_ Tahan tahan na _

_ Tahan tahan na _

_ Dito sa’king yakap _

_ May Tahanan ka. _

A soft knock.

“Vlad?” Karl’s head popped in from the doorframe, Vlad looked at him. Karl was looking at the clock. 11:57. “Uy sakto!”

“What?” Karl opened the door fully to reveal a plate stacked with pancakes sandwiched with whipped cream and generously drizzled with maple syrup. Karl was also holding one of those old-fashioned white candles usually sold in churches or lit for the dead “Eheh sorry wala akong birthday candle ito nalang muna.”

And just like that, the loneliness shattered into a million pieces.

Vlad couldn’t hide his smile.

  
Karl sat beside him.

“Next time ka magsabi ka. Para naman prepared ako diba?”

“Doc. Nag-abala ka pa.”

“Wala yun. Hintayin natin 12 bago ka mag wish. Tsaka Sagittarius ka pala.”

“Oh you’re one of the astrology gays!” Vlad chuckled but- “Oh. Sorry Karl. I didn’t mean to. Astrology guys.”

“Hinde, okay lang.” Karl smiled. “Mag-kaibigan naman tayo kaya dapat alam mo. Oo, I’m gay. I mean duh. Sakaling di mo narealize kahit sobrang pahalata naman parents ko.”

“Anong sign mo?”

“Libra. October 9.”

“Lucky 9 tayo, tapos Libra-Sag. Not a bad match, don’t you think?”

“Ang landi mo.”

Vlad chuckled.

“Ay! Teka” Karl lit the candle “Teka.” Karl took out his phone and measured the time to the second. “Wish ka na.”

Vlad made the wish in his mind, and waited on Karl’s phone for the time to stike 12 midnight.

He blew the candle.

_ Dito sa’king yakap _

_ May Tahanan ka. _

\--

_Giliw, kung pahihintulutan mo ako…_

Karl couldn’t sleep. He laid awake in the dark. He couldn’t get over what he had just done- he was actually surprised by the sudden urge to make pancakes. The urge had come from nowhere, like from…

_Another universe…_

He had to turn his back towards Vlad. Keep him out of sight. His feelings were too overwhelmed.

He admitted: the attraction was there. _But he wanted more._

He wanted to get to know Vlad. He wanted to know what his favorite food was. What his daily routine was like. Whether he had any siblings. His stories about how it was to work in the film industry. Never mind that they had only known each other for two weeks.

He wanted _more._

Karl couldn’t resist. He turned the other direction, to face Vlad, to see what he looked like asleep.

To his surprise, Vlad’s cellphone illuminated his face. He was still up. Karl pretended to be asleep, that he had just stirred in his sleep.

_Tick_ came the sound of an iPhone locking.

_Silence._

Until Karl heard Vlad stirring, and then a weight was on his bed.

_Vlad was leaning on his bed._

Karl felt two fingers glide through his cheek.

“Thank you.” A whisper softer than a slightest breeze.

More shifting. Vlad’s weight was getting _closer._

_Karl wanted more._

Karl felt Vlad’s minty-smelling breath over his forehead. And it seemed to hover over him for a moment. Hesitating.

Karl realized how much he wanted _more. Vlad was about to kiss him. He was about to know more. How Vlad’s lips would feel on his skin._

_Tug dug. Tug dug. Tug dug. Tug dug._

“Consent, Vlad.” He could hear Vlad mutter. Karl had to suppress a whine as Vlad withdrew. But he was still there.

“I hope… you allow me to get to know you more.” Vlad whispered into the darkness, not knowing that it was more than darkness listening to the contents of his soul.

_ Ipagkakatiwala ko sana sa'yo ang puso ko. _

And Vlad’s weight left the bed.

* * *

_In Another Universe..._

_"Wish!" the boy with long lashes said, holding up a stack of birthday pancakes in front of the boy with messy hair._

_He blew the candle._


	4. Rides Home and Pura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for patronizing this work huhu I'm sorry this is poorly formatted and medj makalat. I don't have a beta reader and tbh I'm not taking it 100% seriously because this is just an outlet for all this pent up delulu energy hee hee I hope you enjoy!

Chapter IV:

Rides Homes and Pura

_Karl felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. The people in front of him were filling their plates with various ulam as they familiarly chatted away at each other. Karl felt like he was intruding on something. That he was something foreign, something that didn’t belong._

_“Oooh you should try this!” Vlad moved to put something on his plate, which Vlad himself had previously filled with various viands to the point that it was about to spill over._

_He was obviously doing this to seem sweet to him._

_Karl knew that he wouldn’t be able to finish all of it as he was one to eat small but frequent meals, so he had to do something as to avoid making it seem later on that he had the habit of wasting food._

_“Vlad-!” Karl moved to stop Vlad from placing a piece of chicken on his plate but their hands collided so violently that the piece chicken flew away from them._

* * *

“Sure ka dito ka na?” Vlad asked as he pulled over near Karl’s school.

“Yup! Ok nako dito. Late na rin pag uuwi pa ako ng unit.” Karl reached over to the backseats for his duffel and backpack. “Thanks Vlad ah!”

“Wala yun! Paki-thank you mo ulit ako kay tita for breakfast. Sobrang busog!” Vlad drummed at his full stomach. Karl had texted his mother before going to sleep that it was Vlad’s birthday. To make it special, Adelaida, who was an early riser, had made them a hearty breakfast of _sinangag_ , various fried _ulam_ , and sunny-side-up eggs. To top it all off, they had more pancakes and hot chocolate for dessert. Vlad definitely enjoyed starting his birthday with the Almasen family. Even Mario was in a good mood.

“Wala rin yun. Happy Birthday!” Karl smiled.

“Thank you. Sige na baka ma-late ka pa!” said Vlad. “Oh by the way! Balik ko nalang ‘to after I get it washed.” he gestured towards the white and gray striped shirt.

“Sure no problem. Ingat ka ah. See you ulit!” Karl waved as he got off the car with his things, not knowing that he’d be meeting Vlad again sooner than he expected.

* * *

_Lunch Break_

Vlad Austria

Text Message

V: Kaaaaaaaarl!!

K: Op? Nu yon?

V: Kaaaaaaaarl!

K: Ano nga?

V: Maniningil na ata ako ng utang.

K: Anong meron?

V: I need you huhu

K: For what? Derechohin mo na kasi!

V: Are you free for dinner?

K: Hinde, sorry.

V: Please, Karl! I really need you!

V: Karl!

V: KAAAARL!

K: Ano bang sobrang important na guguluhin mo pa talaga yung schedule ko? Grrrrr!

V: Is that a yes? PLEASE SAY YES!

K: Bigyan mo muna ako ng magandang rason.

V: Ok. So. Dinner tonight. I found out that my ex is preparing dinner for me tonight sa bahay as a birthday surprise. Karl I’m tired of him doing things like this. He just won’t get na I’m ready to move on with my life na. So… I thought naaaa what says that better than mag-uwi ng date!

K: Ihaharap mo ako sa family mo at ex mo? Ulul hanap ka ng kausap mo.

V: No! Mama has a hearing in Cagayan, si Kuya ko naman has class until 9:30PM. It’s probably just him and Ate.

K: Alam mo ang weird rin ng plano mo kasi bat bigla bigla kang mag-uuwi ng date. Unless alam mong may prepared surprise na yung ex mo? Unless hook-up na ipupuslit mo.

V: Wow expert hahahahahaha

K: Bahala ka diyan, Vlad. Na-plot ko na yung aral ko. Sorry. Pero Happy Birthday parin!

V: Fine. Thanks, anyway.

Vlad hadn’t texted again.

_30 minutes later._

K: K Fine anong oras ba yang pa-dinner mo? Punyeta ka.

V: Yay!

* * *

Vlad had insisted he come in his uniform. Vlad was in a bright red button-up folded at the sleeves. Karl had to wonder if Vlad had any Chinese blood in him for wearing red on birthdays.

“Anong meron?” he asked while putting his stuff on the backseat once again. Vlad had also insisted that he pick him up from school as soon as his classes had finished.

“Aldous is a law student. The type who’d only be intimidated by another law student, or a med student.”

“Bakit?” Karl’s face involuntarily crumpled.

“A lot of lawyers and law students have overinflated egos, Karl. They see themselves as being better than everyone else. Yung iba ginawa na nilang personality. The only profession they see as their equals are doctors.”

Karl’s expression soured.

“All courses are equal kaya.”

“And I completely agree.” Vlad nodded as he drove. “Overinflated egos are probably one of the reasons I left the field. Everyone has their place under the sun. And I’m pretty sure legal isn’t where I belong.” If Vlad’s stories about Aldous were to be believed, he wasn’t a person Karl would like.

* * *

The sun was long gone by the time Karl and Vlad entered the boundaries of Pasig City. And when they entered Valle Verde 6, Karl’s suspicions on something about Vlad was confirmed.

“Wow-“ Karl started.

“Don’t say it.”

“-rich kid.”

“Di ako mayaman. My parents, my family, are rich, not me.” Karl had to admit that it was a very down to earth thing to say. “This car? It’s not mine. I didn’t buy it with my own money. Except for a condo unit that’s on the way, and a small and constantly depleted savings account, I don’t own anything myself. So- I’m not rich.” Vlad shrugged.

“Here we are.” Vlad drove into the open gates and into the driveway of- a _rather large_ house. It had a small frontage, went two storeys upward, but it definitely stretched far backwards _and downwards_.

“Baka po naghahanap sila ng sugar baby?” Karl joked.

“Pwede. Mag-aapply ka ba?” Vlad visibly licked at his teeth.

Karl gulped.

“Uy nababasa na siya oh.” Vlad let out a raspy, _mocking_ laugh.

“Alam mo ikaw pasalamat ka sinasakyan ko-“

“Sasakyan mo ako?” Vlad finished. Karl almost choked on his own saliva.

“Yung trip mo. Alam mo quota ka na saakin.” Karl grimaced, but Vlad led him into the double doors of the house. For some reason it was dimly lit.

“Cheesy naman nila Ate. May pa-lights off. Tapos mukhang pinag-day off pa yung house staff.” Vlad walked towards the back of the house and-

“SUPRISEEEEEE!!” a group consisting of obviously more than two people exclaimed as Vlad stepped into what seemed to be the dining room. Karl was so surprised that he let out a scream and grabbed onto Vlad’s arm.

As obviously as Karl and Vlad were surprised by the large group, the group was definitely surprised by Karl’s presence.

Karl, his surprise slowly turning to something akin to rage, slowly turned to Vlad.

“Akala. ko. ba. yung. ate. at. ex. mo. lang.” Karl whispered firmly at Vlad.

“Akala. ko. rin.” Vlad muttered back.

The two groups stared at each other for a brief second.

“Happy Birthday bunso!” a short, bubbly woman who Karl assumed was Vlad’s sister broke the shocked silence. “Hello, darling! Are you Vlad’s friend?” she said in a British-Filipino accent.

“Ah! Ye-“ Karl started.

“Oh! Everyone this is Doc Karl. Kukunin lang dapat naming the shirt that he loaned me then we’re off to dinner.” Vlad answered.

“Well, bunso. Eating out is out of the question! Karl, will you join us for supper?” Vlad’s sister asked, with accent.

“Ay okay lang po, ate-“ Karl desperately wanted to wriggle himself out of this one. Dinner with the ENTIRE AUSTRIA CLAN definitely wasn’t part of his plans for the evening.

“Ah ah ah!” Vlad’s sister raised a hushing finger.

Karl tried to resist but the small, but dignified looking woman wearing a pearl necklace and earrings with a barong dress spoke up.

“Please, _hijo._ We’d like to get to know Vlad’s friend. Stay for dinner.” the woman, who Karl assumed was Vlad’s mother, smiled at him. She had a soft demeanor, but the _really firm_ gaze made it difficult to say no. He waited a millisecond for Vlad to butt in but nothing came.

“Of course, po.” Karl smiled politely.

“Perfect!” Vlad’s British sister spoke up. “Anyway! I’m Judit- _no H_! Just Judit. This is Rob, Vlad’s kuya and our middle child” Judit, who looked a lot like their mother, pointed to a man who smiled at Karl.  
  
“Nice meeting you, Karl.” Rob extended his hand for a handshake.

“This is Ludwig, his partner.” the boy beside Rob waved at Karl.

“This is our Mom-“

“Tita Ampy. But just call me tita.” she smiled. She was oozing so much dignity and authority that Karl wanted to shrink.

“And this is Aldous, Vlad’s- eh.” Judit’s composure broke as she obviously had no idea how to finish the sentence.  
  


“Kababata.” the _extremely handsome,_ bespectacled Aldous finished and took Karl’s hand to shake with all smiles. Just as Aldous let go, Karl felt Vlad’s arm snake around his waist.

“This isn’t how I planned for you to meet him, but everyone, like I said, this is Karl. And I guess he’s my date for the evening.”  
  


 _JusKo nAmaN VlAaaaAAaaAAAD!_ Karl screamed internally.

* * *

It was a long, rectangular table, with Vlad’s mother sitting at the very helm where the head of the family usually sat. Judit, Ludwig, and Rob sat on one side.

  
And there was Karl, awkwardly sandwiched between Vlad and Aldous.

Vlad’s family had obviously grown hungry waiting for Vlad as there was barely any discussion going and aside from the occasional “please pass the-“

“Babe, please pass the ketchup.” Rob asked Ludwig.

“Oh hey! Kayong dalawa.” Judit was referring to Vlad and Karl. “So. If Rob and Ludwig call each other babe, what do you two call each other? Are you two at the stage of pet names na?”

Vlad and Karl turned at each other abruptly. A smile rose on from Vlad’s lips.

“Pancake.”

_Huh?_ Karl thought.

“Ba’t pancake?” Asked Judit. Suddenly everyone was listening in.

“Long story. Amin nalang muna yon, diba pancake?” Vlad put his arm around Karl as Karl took a sip of water.

“Tsaka medyo censored kase.” Vlad added. Karl almost spit out his drink.

“Vlad!” Karl pinched Vlad’s side. Judit was cackling in glee.

“Ang sweet! Hay mga bakla nga naman! Grabe kayooo!”

“Just like me and your dad when he was still alive.” Vlad’s mother remarked.

A small “Ooooh.” came from Judit.

“Wow” muttered Rob audibly. Vlad’s mom had immediately gone back to conversation with Aldous.

“I think you just got mom’s seal of approval.” Vlad muttered.

As dinner slowed down, people had more time to speak to each other. Aldous and Tita Ampy were deep in conversation in straight English, while Judit, Rob, Ludwig, and Vlad had their own bubble.

Karl felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. The people in front of him were filling their plates with various ulam as they familiarly chatted away at each other. Karl felt like he was intruding on something. That he was something foreign, something that didn’t belong.

“Oooh you should try this!” Vlad moved to put something on his plate, which Vlad himself had previously filled with various viands to the point that it was about to spill over.

He was obviously doing this to seem sweet to him in front of Aldous.

Karl knew that he wouldn’t be able to finish all of it as he was one to eat small but frequent meals. So he had to do something as to avoid making it seem later on that he had the habit of wasting food.

“Vlad-!” Karl moved to stop Vlad from placing a piece of chicken on his plate but their hands collided so violently that the piece chicken flew away from them.

“Karl. Are you okay?” Vlad asked. He took a table napkin and wrapped it around the chicken before setting it aside.

“Yes. Sorry. My stomach is just cramping up kaya hindi ako masyadong gutom. Sorry.” Karl said softly, aware that the flying chicken had changed the atmosphere in the room.

“I have a stash of meds sa kwarto. Halika.” Vlad rose. “Mom? Excuse us muna?”  
  
“Of course, anak.”

* * *

Vlad closed the door behind them. His room was large and comfortable. Walls painted dark blue, ceiling painted snow white.

“Hey. Are you okay?”

“Oo. Naoverwhelm lang kasi ako sa dami ng nilalagay mo na pagkain! Nabubusog na ako at di ko mauubos yon. Baka sabihin ng family mo nagsasayang ako ng pagkain.”

Vlad looked sheepish.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Okay ka lang ba talaga? I think we got the point across to A naman na. I can have you driven home now if you’re not comfortable anymore.”

“Hindi. Ayaw ko naming magmukhang nag eat-and-run.” Answered Karl.

“You sure?”

Karl nodded.

“Vlad?”

“Hmm?”  
  


“Bat naman pancake?????” Karl asked, exasperated.

“Because your pancake surprise meant a lot to me.”

Vlad’s brutal honesty hit Karl like a truck. The times he had been granted access to Vlad’s most intimate thoughts in the course of the past weeks, and now being inside his room, being called the pet name pancake… it was almost overwhelming.

“Huy. Okay ka lang?”

“Oo. Tara, pancake.”

* * *

“Karl are you okay?” Judit called out as they approached the dinner table.

  
“Opo, Ate. Effective po yung gamot na binigay ni Vlad.”

Rob let out something between a cough and a laugh. Ludwig elbowed his side.

As Karl approached his seat, he noticed that he had a clear plate on his part of table.

“Hey, Karl?” Aldous spoke as he settled down on his seat. “Sorry Karl but natabig ko yung soda ko while you were away. Nabuhos over your food so we got you a new plate nalang.”

There were no soda stains on the table cloth, nor on his seat. It didn’t take much thought for Karl to realize that Aldous, or perhaps everyone at the table saw that he had too much on his plate. And that they had faked the spilled soda scenario as a way of looking out for him.

“Wala yun. Thank you, Aldous.” Karl smiled, appreciation welling in his chest.

“So Karl! Anong year mo na sa med school?” asked Rob.

“Ah third year na rin po ako kuya.”

“Cool! Clerkship na next year ah. Ready ka na ba?” Rob asked.

“Clerkship?” asked Vlad.

“Di niyo pa napapag-usapan masyado ang acads?” Rob asked Vlad.

“Clerkship is like… practicals. Kumbaga it’s an entire year devoted to developing the practical skills of medicine. Charting, rounds, suturing, stuff like that.” Karl answered.

“Tapos boards na?” asked Judit.

“Not yet, Ate. We have one more year of practicals called the Post-Grad Internship. It’s pretty much the same po with Clerkship, but this time we go beyond our schools and get matched with hospitals directly.”

“Iba pa yung specialization doon?” Judit asked, seemingly surprised at the length of education.

“Oo, Ate. Yung Residency Program naman yun. Maiksi na ang 3 years for that, tapos for the entire period magkano lang po yung sweldo namin.” Karl said almost sheepishly.

“Wow. No wonder hanep maningil ang senior doctors.” quipped Ludwig.

“Ikaw, _hijo._ Anong plano mong specialization?” Vlad’s mom asked.

“To be honest po… I haven’t made any big plans for residency yet. Hindi naman po kasi iyon mandatory to become a doctor. I’m considering being a General Practitioner, too. Or a doctor to the barrios. I’m still pondering on it, pero I’m hoping it’s something na magagamit ko yung sports background ko noong undergrad. Sports for everyone!” Karl said proudly.

* * *

Dinner and conversation had slowed to a lull, and it was past 10 P.M.

“Vlad. Can I talk to you outside? Doon sa swing?” Aldous rose up.

“Aldous-“ Vlad began, almost angrily.

“You should go, son.” Vlad’s mom spoke. Aldous began walking away from the table. “Let him say his piece.” she nodded reassuringly.

_So they knew._

Vlad turned to Karl with an expression that was hard to read. Was he pleading? Was he looking for assurance? Asking him to say no?

But Karl did what his gut told him to do: he nodded.

With a sigh, Vlad heaved himself up and walked towards Aldous’ direction.

“Well. Ludwig and I are turning in for the night. He’s sleeping over. If you need us, katok lang kayo sa kwarto.” Ludwig and Rob excused themselves, leaving only Ampy, Judit, and Karl.

It was silent at first but…

“So… Karl.” Judit began. “What’s with you and my brother?” Karl’s head snapped to her, and then to Vlad’s mother, to find them both wearing amused expressions.

  
“Ah… Ate.”

“Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart… you and Vlad are great actors but… it looks like kulang pa kayo sa familiarity.” Judit said sweetly.

“Although there’s a lot of chemistry there.” Vlad’s mom smiled widely, thoroughly amused.

“Correct!!” Judit laughed. “So… Karl. Are you and my brother exclusive?”

“Hindi… po kami, Ate.” Karl said almost regretfully. “We aren’t dating, either.” it felt like a punch to the gut saying that. Karl realized that he had started developing a more-than-friendly- attraction towards Vlad without the appropriate labels. “Sorry po, Ate. Huwag po kayong magalit kay Vlad.”

“Ay don’t worry, Karl! Ako yung panganay. I’m used to my brother’s antics by now.” Judit assured.

“So, _hijo._ May pag-asa ba ang anak ko sayo?” Karl felt his face heat up at the question. He once again, wanted to shrink. But if there seemed to be one thing Karl noticed about Vlad and his family, it was how disarmingly honest they were. Perhaps they’d appreciate the same honesty in return.

“Tita. Maganda po ang lahi niyo. Matalino po si Vlad. Pogi. Confident.” Karl could feel how hot his face was, and he almost felt faint. “Pero… it’s too soon to tell kung we’d make a good match. Hindi ko pa po alam yung views niya sa maraming bagay. At kailangan ko rin pong siguradohin na magmi-meet yung views namin. That, and he also has to understand that I’ll have a certain lifestyle as a med student and eventually, a doctor. We’ve only known each other a month. Marami pa po ang pwedeng mangyari. He’s an okay guy. And if he’s interested, I’d like to get to know him more.”

“Thank you for your honesty, Karl.” said a smiling Judit.

“I look forward to seeing you around more.” Vlad’s mother smiled. “But mga anak, it’s late. I’ll be getting ready for bed, kayo na muna ang bahala dito.”  
  
“Karl, I’m maaga rin tomorrow. Ipapahatid ka nalang namin, would that be fine?”

“Ay okay lang, ate. Magbu-book nalang ako ng Grab.”  
  
“Ah ah ah! Nonsense!” Judit wagged a finger in front of Karl. “Ihahatid ka ni Eddie. No buts! So you should say good night to Vlad na rin.”  
  


“Yes. I think Aldous has had enough time to make his peace.” Vlad’s mother said.

“You might get lost if we send you through the stairs dito sa loob. You can just exit sa main door then you’ll find a pathway on the right side of the house facing the door. Go straight pababa, that leads to the back garden. You’ll find them there. Eddie will just wait for you outside once you’re done saying good night. Take your time.” Instructed Judit.

“Good Night, Karl. We hope to see you again.” Vlad’s mom went in for a _beso,_ and as did Judit.

“Take care, pancake! See you soon.”

  
“Salamat po, Ate. Tita.” Karl left the dining room.

“I like him.” said Judit.

“Me, too. But you sent him down that path so he can listen to them talk without him being seen, didn’t you?”

Judit turned to her mother.

“I did. If Aldous keeps his word and the entire purpose of this party is for them to get their closure, I think we owe it to Karl to show him that our bunso won’t leave any loose ends before he moves on forward.”

* * *

Karl followed the moonlit garden path down to the back of the house. Karl could see from the that the back garden was definitely brightly lit with a golden glow. Before Karl could walk into the light, however-

“I forgive you.”

Karl stopped in his tracks. He peeked from the corner to see Vlad and Aldous sitting under a large wooden swing positioned under a tree lit by numerous golden incandescent hanging from its branches.

There was a small silence.

“That’s it? Vlad-“

“Aldous.” Vlad turned his body to face Aldous. “If this is what it’ll take for you to move on with your life—”

“Vlad I don’t want your _I forgive you_ if it isn’t sincere at all.

“Who said it isn’t?!” Vlad said harshly. Vlad turned the other way.

Silence.

“We’ve were together since high school, Aldous. You haven’t figured out by now that my anger and my forgiveness aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“That’s one of the things I never got about you, Vladdie.”

Karl’s heart skipped a beat. He remembered calling Vlad Vladdie once in his drunkenness, and the incredulous look he got from Vlad. No wonder.

“Well. Since we aren’t together anymore, you won’t have to deal with that.” Vlad said as a matter of fact. “Wag mo naman akong tanggalan ng karapatan na magalit, Aldous. You slept around while in a committed relationship.”

“But if defeats the point-“

“I’m giving you my forgiveness so you can move forward with your life, Aldous. I know you. Hindi ka matatahimik without it.”

“Hindi ko talaga gets kung what’s the point if you forgive me but you still get to be angry.”

“Can you stop—UGH!” Vlad faced him again “The point, Aldous. The point is… I want to recognize that despite all the things you did, you can still be a good person.

Silence.

“The cheating aside.” Vlad continued “You were a good boyfriend for the most part. Didn’t appreciate your temper, and how stubborn you can be when it comes to arguments… I didn’t appreciate how you treated me more like your buddy than your boyfriend, and how parang di tayo magkakilala when we’re out in public… but you were pretty caring behind closed doors. And I’ll never forget how pinagtanngol mo ako from those bullies in high school.” Vlad chuckled, seemingly nostalgic.

“We weren’t a good fit, weren’t we?”

“Yes. We were not.” Vlad answered “But I loved you. You loved me. And we didn’t want to lose each other. That’s why it worked for so long.”

“I still don’t want to lose you, Vlad.”

“You won’t, buddy.” Vlad put a hand on Aldous’ shoulder. “I’m mad at you. And I’d prefer not to see you around as much as of the moment. But it won’t be forever. You’ll still have me. Just not the same way as before.”

Aldous smiled. Aldous smiled a smile so bright and so light that he had first flashed at Karl paled in comparison.

“You’re a good person, Vlad.”

“You are, too.” Vlad patted Aldous’ shoulder but suddenly smacked him behind the head. Hard. “ANG KATI KATI MO LANG KASE.” Vlad teased somewhat angrily.

Aldous chuckled.

“Won’t try to justify that. I don’t have an excuse for it.”

A companionable silence, not at all tense like the ones before, fell between the the two.

“Oh! By the way.” Aldous pulled a box from somewhere and handed it to Vlad.

“Wow! Thanks! These look great.” Vlad commented at whatever was inside the box.

“Anyway… so, Vlad. Tell me about your date.” Aldous smiled teasingly.

“Well. He’s… a med student…”

Aldous chuckled.

“What?” Vlad asked, raising a brow.

“You’ve been introducing him as med student all night.”

“Of course. I don’t want my ex to look down on my date.” Vlad visibly rolled his eyes.

“Huy grabe! What do you mean by look down!”

“Ay nako Aldous don’t get me started—”

“With the law student ego?” Aldous laughed. “Vlad I was a sophomore. I’m about to enter senior year now. A lot has changed. Not as full of myself and my prospective profession anymore. One thing the seniors never told us as freshies in law noon is that third year and fourth year are the years of self-loathing and umay at law.”

“GOOD!” Vlad said “All courses are equal!”

“Of course.” Aldous agreed and laughed. “No pun intended.”

“Vlad?”

“Hmm?”

“Make sure na he’s a good fit, alright? I know there were a lot of times you were unhappy with us. And that towards the end of _us,_ you were really, _really_ unhappy. Also, I hope he can keep it in his pants.” Aldous was squeamish, as this was an attack on himself. Vlad rolled his eyes again, looking smug.

“Of course. I mean, even if it isn’t Karl- who I don’t know very much yet- I’d like to finally settle down with someone I really get along with.”

“Good luck with that, bud.” now it was Aldous who patted Vlad’s shoulder. Vlad smiled.

“You haven’t called me that since before we got together.”

“We’ll get used to it.” Aldous smiled, looking around at the greenery of the garden. “Anyway Vlad, I have to go. Class pa tom. You know. Same old same old.”

“lol baka may dadaanan ka pa tonight!” Vlad jokingly mocked.

“Seriously! Trying to be a good person na, Vlad. Lalo na’t I have your forgiveness na.” Aldous stood up. “Good luck with your date.” Vlad laughed softly.

“We’re not actually dating. I just dragged him along thinking na you seeing that I have a date now would stop you from pining so much.”

“I wasn’t pining, Vlad!” It was Aldous’ turn to roll his eyes. “I just wanted your forgiveness.”

“I know… and actually. I think I’d actually like to start dating him.”

Suddenly the boy in the shadows began to feel his heart begin to race.

“He’s a really nice guy. Really sweet. I’ve wanted to get to know him for quite some time, and… I think it’s time I made it official.”

“And you have my best wishes, Vlad.” Aldous went in for a hug, and Vlad welcomed it with open arms.

That night, Karl Frederick Almasen knew that he was the only silent witness to how, on a wooden swing under moonlight and incandescent lights hanging from a tree, the paths of Aldous and Vlad finally diverged.

It was a moving moment, until Karl’s screaming broke the peace.

“Arf!!”

“ ** _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_**!”

Karl ran towards the boys at lightning speed and he clung to Vlad for dear life.

“Pura! Baby!” Vlad beckoned.

A fawn colored Labrador retriever soberly walked towards the boys and Vlad petted her.

“Don’t be scared! She’s a sweet baby. Diba, Pura?”

“Sorry. Nagulat lang kasi ako.” Karl said, going in to scratch the dog’s ear.

“Well, guys. I’ll be going ahead, ah? Vlad. Happy Birthday, bud.” again with the shoulder pat. “Karl! It was nice meeting you!” Vlad extended a hand, which Karl shook. Aldous began walking away, leaving Karl, Vlad, and Pura behind him.

“Oh, Vlad!” Aldous turned back “…I hope it’s a good fit.”

“I hope so, too.” Karl tried hard not to look at Vlad’s face to see his expression when he said that.

Once Aldous was gone, Karl knew he had to make it seem that he wasn’t eavesdropping. Playing dumb was the way to go.

“Good fit?”

“He got me shoes.” Vlad pointed to the box Aldous had handed him.

“So… kayo na ulit?” Karl asked.

“Karl.” Vlad rolled his eyes. “I have really sharp eyes. You should ask Tita what detergent she uses on your uniform kase it literally glows in the dark kaya you were hard not to see even in the shadows.”

Karl felt his cheeks heat up.

“Sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya…”

“It’s okay. Thank you for tonight.” Vlad smiled at him.  
  
“Wala yun.” Karl smiled back. “Quits?”

“Quits.”

  
“Ayun. Vlad. Una na rin ako. Late na.”

“Hatid na kita!”  
  


“Uy hindi! Hinihintay na ako ni Kuya Eddie. Ipapahatid na daw ako ni Ate Judit. Pahinga ka na rin”

“Alright. But hatid na kita sa labas. Come, Pura!”

\--

A white Montero was waiting for Karl at the front of the Austria residence’s doorway.

“Thanks for tonight, Vlad, ah?”

“It’s nothing. It was… fun?” Vlad said uncertainly. “Weird in a fun way… Fun in a weird way idk.” Vlad said with a chuckle.

“It was fun. Cool ng family mo. Mabait sila saakin.”

“They seem to like you, too. Hahanapin ka ng mga yan for sure…”

Karl didn’t know how to respond to that.

“I’m not sure how much you heard, Karl.” Vlad said, looking uncertain of himself. “But… I’m sure you heard the part that I said I wanted to get to know you more.”

Karl’s heart was hammering in his chest.

“Would that be okay?”

Karl stood there, dumbfounded once more by the disarming honesty which defined Vlad and his family.

He didn’t have the words. So, he spoke with his actions instead.

It was a soft, feather-light peck to the cheek. Innocent and sincere. The start of something. Of what, Karl knew not. But he knew that it was something he was looking forward to.

“Mag-aaral out kami ng friends ko soon. Join ka?”

Vlad was equally dumbfounded by Karl’s gesture, and his bravery. His mouth slightly agape, it took him a moment to vigorously nod to answer.

“Text nalang kita pag may plano na. Good Night, Vlad. Happy Birthday.” Karl smiled, resisting the temptation to peck Vlad once again. Karl boarded the car with his things.

“Ayie.” teased Kuya Eddie, the man in his 50s who’d be driving him home.

“Kuya naman!” Karl said coyly, but whose voice shook with the mirth that came from God-knows-where.

And as the wheels began to turn, Karl turned to Vlad and Pura once more to wave his good night, the song began to play-

_ Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet _

_ The city yawns, they echo on _

_ My thoughts are spinning on and on my head, it seems _

_ They lead me back to you _

_ I keep coming back to you _

Karl fell asleep on the ride home, but once he was back in his unit there would be no sleep for him. He’d have to manage an all-nighter to make up for all the study time he had lost.

But for everything that had happened on Vlad’s birthday, he found that he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
